IsleClan
This Clan is owned by Prowllu! To join, leave a comment with the following information: Name || Gender || Age ' Please be descriptive. Here you'll describe the cat's pelt, eye color and personality! Maybe add a bit about the cat's history here as well- it's your call. Users with Cats in the Clan ''Coming Soon Description IsleClan is the only known Clan that resides near AutumnClan. This Clan lives on the edge of the peninsula, and depends on the water for their livelihood. We are usually gray or brown (to fit in with the rockface we call home,) and are generally warm and sweet to our own, but fierce and strong in battle. Major Clan Landmarks 'Camp -' On the gentle slope of the cliff that marks the end of the peninsula is where IsleClan makes their home. There is the Warriors' Caves, the Nursing Caves, the Crystal Cave, and the Medicine Caves. The Crystal cave is where the Clan leader lives, and where the Clan recieves signs about the Clan. 'Training Plains '- a few trees and a short grass clearing makes this place just right for training young warriors and new apprentices. 'The Shore - '''the place where the territory is cut in half by the river marks the shore of the lake that makes AutumnClan and IsleClan's territory into a peninsula, and where the IsleClan cats are usually found fishing or hunting for water fowl or aquatic prey like fish, ducks, geese, otters and etc. The Shore is the same thing as AutumnClan's "Lake" or their "Lake Line." We RP with the Following Clans: *AutumnClan *''Needed! ContactOwl about RP'ing with this Clan. '''Clan Rules: *1 moon = 1 month. So, 12 moons would mean one year old. *Kits must be seven ''moons to be an apprentice. *Apprentices are required to go through at least ''three' moons of training to become a warrior, but they must be at least ten moons old to become a warrior- at twelve moons, unless the cat doesn't deserve it or is truly not ready, they are named warriors. *Warriors must retire at the age of 120 moons (ten years old) Allegiances 'Leader: 'Westernstar '|| 'She-cat || 34 moons || 9 lives left' A pretty white she-cat with blonde-colored patches all over her fur that look like ripples. Her eyes are a soft blue. She is a strong leader, with a goofy and sweet personality. She can be strict and snappy at times though, and tries to always do the best for her Clan, and would sacrifice herself for her Clan any day. (Prowllu) 'Deputy:' Blackfrost || Tom || 35 moons Blackfrost is a tall, slim, handsome jet-black tom with an unmarked pelt and stunning blue eyes. He is clever, quick-witted, and intelligent, and although not the strongest of cats, is valued for his quick thinking. He doesn't speak constantly, but other cats are always aware of his presence, and tends to be sarcastic or melodramatic. He isn't what you would call a she-cats' tom, but attracts quite a few of them anyway. (Emberstar) 'Medicine Cat:' 'Aspenbranch' || She-cat || 35 moons A slender tan she-cat with bright amber eyes and a long tail. She has a black stripe that runs down her back. Kind, diligent and caring, she is a natural medicine cat. Westernstar and she are very close, and the two are often seen chatting at camp or out fishing or gathering herbs together. Aspenbranch is no stranger to gore and blood, and doesn't shy away at the thought of having to cause pain to heal pain. (Prowllu) 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Medicine cat apprentice will be chosen during the role-play. 'Warriors:' Moonrise || Tom || 30 moons ''' A massive, strong-built, long legged dark blue-gray tom cat whose pelt gets lighter as you reach his paws. He has white flecks in the dark part of his pelt, like the night sky. His eyes are a deep navy blue, which matches his quiet and cold nature. The tom can be open to other cats, but he prefers to keep quiet. He can be extremely warm and sweet to cats if he chooses. (Prowllu) '''Irontail || Tom|| 32 moons A silvery gray, heavily built tom with hard blue eyes. He has long, sharp black claws, and multiple scars all over his thick gray pelt. While his outwards appearance is rather gruff and cold, he is a warm, and sweet tom, his only ambitions to make his apprentice, Birdpaw, the best warrior he can. (Prowllu) Apprentice, '''Birdpaw. '''Slatefoot || She-cat || 24 moons A slender, long legged silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes and a long, feathery tail. She is snappy, quick to act and a fast learner. Big with the tom cats in IsleClan and AutumnClan, she is a big flirt when it comes to any tom. Her apprentice Deerpaw, was given to her to perhaps help her focus on her Clan more, and less on flirting. (Prowllu) Apprentice, '''Deerpaw. '''Willowleaf || She-cat || 20 moons Willowleaf is a short, small pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, a white tail, and ice-blue eyes. Although she may seem soft and weak at first glance, she has a fiery spirit with a tongue to match. Her tiny size allows her to slip unnoticed amongst enemies and be more nimble than her Clanmates. She is an independent, free-spirited, and battle-loving warrior. (Emberstar23) Apprentice, Rowanpaw Nettlethorn || Tom || 30 moons Nettlethorn is a broad-shouldered, muscular, average-sized tom with a brown pelt, paler brown patches, a white muzzle (not caused by age), and amber eyes. He is aggressive and, some might say, arrogant. Nettlethorn isn't the cat to put out positive energy; in fact, he is a pessimist, but is a valued member of the Clan because of his amazing fighting skill. He isn't the smartest or the most cunning, he is far from it, but his ability to fight and to do it well makes him a good addition to the Clan. (Emberstar23) Apprentice, 'Lilypaw. :'Frozendawn || She-cat || 28 moons :Frozendawn is a small, agile she-cat with a short, soft pelt. Her fur is cream-colored with patches and spots of white scattered throughout her pelt. Her whiskers are white and of medium-length, while her nose and pads are pink. Frozendawn's eyes are the color of a glacier, so they're light blue with silver flecks. Some toms in the clan call her pretty, which at times attracts unwanted attention. Frozendawn is a gentle she-cat and very understanding. She prefers to talk over claws to settle disputes, which has earned her respect within the clan. She has a natural motherly instinct when it comes to kits, and she'd like to have a family of her own. However, this she-cat isn't all gentleness and goody-two shoes. If a cat irritates or upsets her, she's very quick to bring out her claws. And, because of her small size, she's particularly good in battle. Cats often underestimate her, and end up paying a price. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Stormpaw 'Apprentices:' Birdpaw || She-cat || 7 moons A pretty ginger she-cat with brown points on her pelt. She is courageous, kind hearted and a great huntress. Her eyes are bright amber. She enjoys sunny days of fishing with her kin, Deerpaw. The young she-cat loves being a warrior, and can't wait to grow up and she aspires to be leader one day. (Prowllu) Mentor, Irontail Deerpaw || Tom || 7 moons A tall, muscular and thickset dark fawn brown colored tom with lighter speckles on his dark back, and face. His eyes are bright blue, and he enjoys being around his Clanmates, and is extremely loyal to his Clan. He is playful, sarcastic and rather smart-mouthed at times, and he adores being a warrior. He's always just been a big ball of fluff, always there to warm and comfort others if they need it.. Though he's very subtle about it; he can't have any cat thinking he's gone soft! (Prowllu) Mentor, '''Slatefoot '''Rowanpaw || She-cat || 9 moons Rowanpaw is a petite, soft, slender pale brown she-cat with white patches on her shoulders, a white tabby tail, and clear green eyes. You could never keep this cat quiet even if you bribed her: she's loud, talkative, inquisitive, and hyper. She loves telling other cats her life story or other experiences she's had, and although she is a happy-go-lucky cat, she isn't stupid. Rowanpaw knows when to be serious, and despite her cheerful exterior, can get very hurt or depressed if someone hurts her mentally or emotionally. (Emberstar23) Mentor, '''Willowleaf '''Stormpaw || Tom || 8 moons :Stormpaw is a smoky gray tom with a large, muscular build. Right away, one can easily tell that he was made for strength, not speed. He makes sure his pelt is well-groomed, but it still tends to stick up in some places. He has extremely faint tabby stripes on his head, legs, and tail. Some may not even notice the stripes at first. His eyes are a startling bright orange, standing out against his darker pelt. Stormpaw is thoughtful and creative, and enjoys creating or thinking of things that his clan can benefit from. He strives to be a great warrior, and while he may not be the best hunter, and seems to be gifted when it comes to battle moves. He doesn't take to arguments well, and will usually end it quickly. He's also intelligent, though not very witty or good at coming up with sarcastic remarks. He's one of the few chosen cats Lilypaw, his sister, considers her friend. Whenever Lilypaw gets into an argument, which is quite often, he always back her up, even if he knows she's being ridiculous. Overall, he's a loyal, kind tom who loves his family and friends and will always defend them, even if it costs him his life. (Wolfspirit) :Mentor, Frozendawn :Lilypaw || She-cat || 8 moons :Lilypaw is considered a pretty she-cat to most eyes. She's average-sized, with a slender build. Her fur is of mudium-length, and very soft and silky. She has dainty paws, which assist her in deceiving others into believing she's delicate. Lilypaw's pelt is pure white, without a speck of color on it, while her eyes are a bright blue, with unusual flecks of deep bottle-green. Lilypaw may seem gentle and delicate, but her personality says otherwise. She has a large ego, and she often hold her head high, making it look as though she was in charge of every cat. She could turn almost anything into an argument, and even snaps or argues with warriors. The she-cat will speak her mind, which usually leads her to hurting a cat's feelings. She can seem rude and arrogant to most, but to certain cats, she lets her friendly side show. Among those certain cats are Stormpaw and Deerpaw. She'd hate to admit it, but she has a crush on Deerpaw, but she tries to hide it. (Wolfspirit) Mentor, 'Nettlethorn 'Queens: Do not ask to join as a kit. They will come during the roleplay. 'Kits:' Do not ask to join as a kit. They will come during the roleplay. 'Elders:' Do not ask to join in as an Elder. Your cat will become one during the roleplay. Cats Outside the Clan 'Loners:' 'Rogues:' 'Roleplay ' Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s, and after that, press Enter and input four -'s. ---- "Willowleaf and Slatefoot, take your apprentices on a border patrol, please," Blackfrost meowed from the head of the gathering of warriors at the top of the slope. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Slatefoot groaned. "Blackfrost, we just got back from a hunting patrol with them." She meowed, flicking her tail over the deputy's shoulders. "Can't Irontail, his apprentice, and Nettlethorn go instead?" the pretty she-cat offered, her green eyes focused on the tom. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're right," he amended. "They can take your place." Rowanpaw slogged to the apprentices' cave, exaggerating her tired steps. "Jeez, Willowleaf! You made me catch practically every animal that lives beside lake..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 06:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Slatefoot was too busy looking at herself.." Deerpaw grumbled. "Thanks for helping me out with my hunting, Willowleaf." He grumbled, fluffing up the fur along his spine as he walked past the she-cat, glaring at Slatefoot, who was consumed with chatting with Blackfrost. He slid past Rowanpaw, flopping down angrily in his nest. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowleaf rolled her eyes at her apprentice's antics, suppressing a laugh, and walked over to Moonrise, who had waved her over with a large goose at his paws. "Would you like to share?" Willowleaf nodded and settled down next to him, seeming even smaller next to the tom than she really was. "It seems like Slatefoot just wants to look at herself or talk to Blackfrost all day. She doesn't pay much attention to Deerpaw," Willowleaf remarked, eyeing the she-cat in question. ~~ Rowanpaw placed her left paw over her right and lifted her head. "Hey, you all right?" she asked Deerpaw. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 19:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonrise looked at the small she-cat, a quiet, amused purr coming from his throat before he spoke, his deep voice thrumming. "I would think that Westernstar would of chosen a better mentor for Deerpaw. Would it be wise to even speak with her about it?" He took a bite of the goose, chewing it thoughtfully. ~~ "I'm tired of Slatefoot not paying any attention to me. It's ridiculous. I mean, she's my mentor- I've learned more from Willowleaf in a day than I ever have from Slatefoot!" Birdpaw had come in- his sister draped her tail over his shoulders, unsure of what to say to the steaming apprentice. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know, maybe not," Willowleaf murmured. "I mean, the whole reason Westernstar chose Slatefoot as Deerpaw's mentor was so that she would focus more on being a warrior and mentor, not on toms and herself." ~~ Rowanpaw sighed, feeling sad for her friend. "I'm sorry, Deerpaw... I wish I could do something..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But if it's not working, and the apprentice is suffering because of it?" Moonrise blinked. ~~ "I seriously wish Westernstar would change my mentor. Maybe Moonrise, or Blackfrost?" Deerpaw meowed. Birdpaw flicked her ear. "Talk to her about it!" She meowed carefully. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then... Maybe we should take it up with her..." Willowleaf chewed on a piece of goose thoughtfully. ~~ Rowanpaw's ears perked up. "Yeah! Just tell her what you really, honestly think of Slatefoot. I mean, this is your apprenticeship after all." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 00:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpaw was lounging outside of the apprentices' den, his eyes dropping dangerously low. Yawning, he turned his attention to the other three apprentices, who mentioned something about Slatefoot. He opened his eyes and stretched, feeling his bones crack. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the worried expression on Deerpaw's face and the sympathetic ones on Rowanpaw and Birdpaw's. -- 02:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er... Deerpaw's not so happy with his mentor choice..." Rowanpaw winced. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 05:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I"ll talk to her once I'm good and done with my lunch." Moonrise decided carefully. (Would it be cute if those two were mates? Massive tom, tiny she-cat? cx) ~~ "I'm gonna talk to Westernstar tomorrow.. I just want a nap now." Deerpaw sighed. BIrdpaw laid down next to her brother, nodding. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, that's fine! Like, already mates or they become mates?) "I'll go with you. I brought it up, after all," Willowleaf chuckled, flicking her tail on his shoulder. ~~ Rowanpaw lay her head on her paws, gazing at Deerpaw with worried eyes. Really, Slatefoot... If only she saw this... [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 01:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Either way- already mates might be easier.) "Eh. Two's company.. And three's a crowd." He meowed huskily, a tone of playfulness in his voice. "Either that, or you think I'm not competent enough to handle this." He smirked slightly, flicking his tail over her back. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- (All right, we can do that. (: ) "None of the above. I'm worried about Deerpaw, too." Willowleaf glanced over to Slatefoot, who was still talking with Blackfrost. "Should we tell him, too?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'It's Festivus for the rest of us!']] 19:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpaw sat beside Rowanpaw, glancing at Slatefoot. "Maybe if Westernstar just talks to her, she'll realize that there's more important things than flirting?" Stormpaw suggested. -- 09:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rowanpaw nodded vigorously. "Maybe we should ask her if she would? But maybe she might get offended 'cause we think she made a bad mentor choice, and then she'll get mad, and then we'll get punished, and then we'll be doing our punishment instead of training, and then we'll get behind on our training, and then, and then -" "Yes, we get it, Rowanpaw," Stormpaw interrupted. "Just thinking out loud here," she replied, raising her eyebrows. Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 03:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I doubt Westernstar would punish us just for being concerned about our friend," Stormpaw pointed out, grooming his chest fur. "She's a good leader. I'm sure she'd understand." -- 04:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Then let's do it." Rowanpaw leapt to her paws. "Let's go right now!" Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 00:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Right now?" Stormpaw stopped grooming his chest. "I guess we could try." Finishing his grooming, he followed Rowanpaw. -- 18:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rowanpaw walked out of the apprentices' den with Stormpaw close behind her, and they walked up to Westernstar's den. "Westernstar? It's Rowanpaw and Stormpaw!" Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 02:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Westernstar's head looked up for her meal. She was sitting outside with her deputy and medicine cat. "So I've noticed. Come, sit down, and tell me what you'd be needing on this fine day." She purred. The apprentices settled down. "Well, it's.. About Deerpaw," Stormpaw began. "Yes? What about Deerpaw?" The two apprentices shared a nervous look, and hestitated. "How's about we go on a walk, and just us three can talk for awhile?" Westernstar got up, gesturing with her tail for the two to follow. Aspenbranch raised her head up, narrowing her eyes but allowing them to go without a word. Westernstar led them into the forest, and up into a clearing, where she looked at the apprentices. "Go ahead. Don't be afraid." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackfrost glanced at Aspenbranch, then at the entrance where Westernstar and the apprentices had exited. "I wonder what is so important that we cannot be there to hear," he mused aloud. ~~ Rowanpaw looked up into Westernstar's eyes, standing up straight. "We think that Slatefoot just isn't the right mentor for Deerpaw," she told her honestly. Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 02:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "She just isn't the.. ideal mentor for him," Stormpaw meowed, trying to say it without insulting the she-cat. -- 01:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I've heard about this situation many times. Thank you for being honest with me. I think, after today... I'll put some thought into Deerpaw's situation, and perhaps assign him a new mentor." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 03:59, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rowanpaw perked up. "You will? Oh, good!" Realizing her mistake, she lowered herself slightly. "Sorry, I mean, like, that's good for Deerpaw, he's sad and stuff and so... uh, yeah." Ember We can't giggle, it's a crime scene 01:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'll think on it. Thank you again. You're dismissed; go rest or hunt." She turned with a flourish and walked back to camp, her eyes clouded with thought. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 01:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rowanpaw and Stormpaw dipped their heads to her, and Westernstar turned around and walked back to camp. The two stood there for a few moments, then Rowanpaw asked, "So do you want to hunt, or go tell Deerpaw the news, or..." Ember We can't giggle, it's a crime scene 02:17, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormpaw shrugged. "We could try hunting.. but the fresh-kill pile was full when we left." -- 16:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Then let's just go back to camp and tell Deerpaw what Westernstar told us," Rowanpaw suggested, nodding once. "And then maybe we can ask our mentors if they can take us out for battle practice or something." Ember We can't giggle, it's a crime scene 03:43, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Prowllu's Clans Category:Roleplay